blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus Kiyomeki
Magnus Kiyomeki is the head of the Kiyomeki family in the Innovos Duodecim and is a Lt.Colonel. He is featured in Control Sequence and is set to debut in Verse 3. Personality Magnus is typically seen as level-headed, stern and all business. He sees it as his duty to uphold the ways of the system as part of it, running things with a rational standpoint he doesn't seem to make any decisions on heart, thinking it's pointless. He isn't a man of many words and tends to take matters very seriously, being the first to ask others to focus on their tasks. Magnus holds great respect to those higher in position than himself, but those lower than him he tends to lack care for, showing a sense of arrogance he developed in the SIA. He has next to no trust in others and prefers to work alone. Unlike his fellow destroyers, though, he isn't particularly a merciless killer and sees little point in being senselessly cruel. When it comes to his tasks he can't stand coming up short and devises strategies before every encounter to ensure it won't happen. He is quite ruthless in combat, but methodical. The only thing he seems to value dearly is Tsukia to which he displays warmth and kindness toward. Appearance Well-kempt, Magnus has a fair complexion and average build. He wears a heavily designed and custom silver and black suit that has a longer bottom with sleek metal bits hugging the ends and two large decorative tails on the side. The SIA logo is sewn to the front of his uniform. Slim black pants cover his legs, with the material of the pants being outfitted to withstand avoiding tears. He wears boots that have a steel toe and buckles on the sides. History Origins Magnus was in the middle of growing up during the time the war had ended and a new conflict began, called the Phantom Operations which his mother participated in; leaving him at the age of 14 to care for his younger sibling Tsukia and handle the family duties while his mother was away. Despite all this, he still made it a priority to be there or Tsukia. He was groomed by the Council with the intention to integrate him into the Templar and eventually took the spot as the head of his family when his mother passed during the Phantom Operations. At this time he inherited the heirloom weapon and all their wealth, but he didn't seem to care. He instead used the money to pay or Tsukia to have what she needed to grow up how she wanted to. A couple years later, Magnus had been becoming distant from others, skipping training sessions with the Council Templar masters, while instead training on his own to hone his abilities with his weapon. He still maintained his relationship with Tsukia, but she began to become concerned about him. They were approached by the SIA who told him the true nature of his weapon, which was an Exitium. Noticing that he was becoming a lot colder, he put the pieces together on his own. Nervous about what the weapon might burden upon Tsukia if it passed to her due to his death due to the weapon consuming him, he changed his plans and joined the SIA with the resolve to become strong enough to overcome the weapon's negative aspects. Navigation Category:NOS Category:SIA Category:Antagonist Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Control Sequence Character Category:EvoBlaze